


Takeout

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: David whips around, eyes wide and his hands braced on the high back chair behind him. “I thought you wouldn’t be home for another hour.”Patrick crosses his arms over his chest, “The traffic was much less than I expected.” He furrows his brows together. “I’m sorry, am I forgetting an important date or something?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Takeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishyspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/gifts).



> Written for the soft prompt "Takeout" for [@fishyspots](fishyspots.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Patrick sets his keys down in the dish with a sigh. He’d had a long day in Elm Ridge at an annual tax seminar and between the traffic both ways and the stale-smelling hotel ballroom they were in, Patrick couldn’t wait to lay down.

His legs were cramped for sitting for so long throughout the day and then for so long in the car, not used to doing so since working with Ray and really, even before then. He needs to stretch.

It’s then that Patrick realizes it’s unusually quiet in their house. There’s no music coming from an unseen room, the television isn’t on in their living room, and there’s a lack of David greeting him with a kiss that makes Patrick’s heart sink just slightly.

“David?” 

He moves through the house, peeking into the living room to see that, no, his husband was not in fact asleep on the couch.

“David,” he calls again, this time a little louder. The Rose’s old Lincoln was in the driveway, so he’s definitely home.

Patrick hums to himself once he hits the kitchen; it’s immaculate save for the dishtowel crumpled up by the sink and a cork forgotten on the countertop. 

He sees David, then, shifting around the patio table adjusting and readjusting something.

Patrick walks over to the sliding glass door with a smile. “Hi,” he says. “What’s all this…?”

David whips around, eyes wide and his hands braced on the high back chair behind him. “I thought you wouldn’t be home for another hour.”

Patrick crosses his arms over his chest, “The traffic was much less than I expected.” He furrows his brows together. “I’m sorry, am I forgetting an important date or something?”

David’s shaking his head in that rapid way he does. Behind him, the table is set with two glasses of wine, the open bottle set in the middle beside a tea candle. There are several plates set as well, and doing a once-over, Patrick notes the bowls of fried rice and lo mein and steak and edamame, along with two sets of wooden chopsticks.

“Wow…” Patrick grins at the set-up. “You cooked _all_ this?”

“So I definitely didn’t cook,” David starts with a bounce, his palms facing Patrick. “But I drove into Elmdale and grabbed some stuff from that new hibachi place next to the optical store.” He shrugs. “You had a long day and I figured you didn’t want to come home to burnt food and a half-empty fire extinguisher only to be served something from the freezer. And I figured that the café was too typical, so…” 

David shrinks back sheepishly as Patrick steps up to loop his arms around his waist. “Um…”

“Thank you, David,” he says fondly, eyes locked with his husband’s. David’s lips twist into that dopey, closed-lipped smile and Patrick’s heart goes a little gooey. “You really didn’t have to all of this.”

David is trying his very best not to let the smile stretch as he says, “Yeah I know, but I wanted to.”

Patrick squeezes his hips. “Missed you today.”

“I missed you, too,” David whispers, and Patrick nudges his cheek, kissing him there. 

“Alright, I’m starving.” Patrick guides them to their seats. “It’s been a very long day of numbers and terminology that even I can’t entirely wrap my head around, so I would like to enjoy dinner with my loving husband and _maybe_ dessert?” 

David hitches a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. “I did pick up some– _Oh.”_ His eyes go impossibly wide.

Patrick just winks and digs into the steak in front of him. 

“Patrick, you are…” David just shakes his head with a sly smile. “You’re good.”

“I know what cards to play,” he shrugs. “But…I might be too tired.” 

David gapes at him. “Don’t you _dare_ tease me like that,” he exclaims and flicks a stray piece of edamame at Patrick. “You can’t say that and then take it away!”

Patrick gives a little hum in response, his foot finding David’s somewhere under the table. “Thank you for dinner, David.”

“You’re such a tease.” 

“Sure am!”

David groans, head tossed back toward the sky, and all Patrick can do in response is laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
